EL'O'VI'I
by DeSTORIA
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Donghae yang introvert selalu diganggu Eunhyuk yang cerewet nan menyebalkan / OSGAJE / BL / DochiDochi ganti penname / Gimme a review


EL'O'VI'I

..

..

..

HAEHYUK

..

..

..

by DeSTORIA

* * *

.

.

Tok tok tok

Seorang anak remaja lelaki kurus bermata sipit mengendap ngendap didepan jendela sebuah kamar. Dia berusaha mengintip kedalam isi ruangan, tapi percuma. Jendela ruangan itu terlalu gelap untuk dilihat dari luar.

Tok tok tok

Eunhyuk- remaja kurus itu- kembali mengetuk pintu dengan tangan kanannya yang ditempeli sebuah jarum. Bibirnya pucat, tapi wajahnya yang putih menyerupai mayat menampakan pipi yang merona.

"Haeee, aku masuk ya?" Eunhyuk memutuskan membuka pintu, menyeret masuk besi panjang beroda dengan bagian atasnya terpasang selang infus yang terhubung dengan tangannya tadi.

Seorang remaja laki- laki sebaya dengannya duduk santai diatas tempat tidur ala rumah sakit sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal dengan sampul berwarna gelap.

"Haeee, aku mengetuk pintu itu sejak tadi, apa kau tidak dengar? Dasar telinga karet!" Eunhyuk duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur Donghae.

"Aku tidak pernah mengundangmu kesini, kenapa kau datang terus?!"

"Aku merindukanmu" bibir tebal Eunhyuk mengukir sebuah senyum.

Donghae menanggapi dengan acuh tak acuh. Lalu kembali menikmati buku tebal bersampul gelap ditangannya.

"Kau tidak jenuh terus menerus didalam kamar?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

Kamar ini adalah salah satu bagian kecil dari rumah sakit, tapi begitu masuk kedalam kamar ini, suasana rumah sakit tidak akan terasa begitu kental. Nuansanya di designe seperti kamar rumahan biasa.

"Kau tidak pernah keluar jalan- jalan, hanya membaca buku jelek itu sepanjang hari, sangat membosankan"

Donghae melirik kearah Eunhyuk dengan ekor matanya, Eunhyuk jalan- jalan mengitari kamarnya. Melihat keluar jendela belakang yang terhubung dengan taman rumah sakit, membuka kulkas dan memeriksa isi di dalamnya, lalu mata remaja kurus itu tertuju pada remot tv yang tergeletak diatas sofa.

"Aha! Bagaimana kalau kita menonton TV saja? Aku nyalakan TV-nya ya, Hae".

"Jangan!" seru Donghae sebelum Eunhyuk memencet tombol remot ditangannya.

"Huh?" raut wajah Eunhyuk terlihat bingung.

"Aku tidak suka berisik!"

Dengan wajah berseri- seri Eunhyuk berjalan cepat menghampiri Donghae dan kembali duduk dikursi yang sempat ia duduki tadi.

"Kau tidak suka berisik? Tidak suka keramaian? Kau introvert ya? Aku juga tidak suka kalau berada ditempat ramai. Kita cocok ya? Apa mungkin kita berjodoh ya?" berondong Eunhyuk panjang lebar.

"Introvert? Kau? Kau sendirian saja sudah berisik mengoceh seperti bebek!"

Eunhyuk mencubit kedua pipi Donghae dan menariknya berlawanan arah membuat Donghae tersentak kaget.

"Apa- apan kau?!" ketus Donghae sambil merengut.

"Dasar Donghae jelek, bicaranya selalu ketus! Tapi anehnya aku suka! Suka suka sukaaa!" Eunhyuk tersenyum puas setelah melepas cubitannya yang meninggalkan bekas merah dipipi Donghae.

"Kalau kau tak pergi sekarang, aku akan panggil perawat untuk menyeretmu keluar dari sini. Pergi sana!" Donghae mencoba menahan amarahnya.

Eunhyuk memeletkan lidah sambil terkekeh, kemudian berjalan pergi keluar kamar rawat Donghae menyeret tiang besi beserta infusnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Donghae akan menjalani operasi. Setelah beberapa hari menunggu akhirnya dokter memberikan jadwal yang pas untuknya. Hari ini, pukul tiga sore.

"Uhh! Aku ingin ikut menemani Haeee, tapi nonna perawat itu melarang" Eunhyuk merengek sambil memilin- milin ujung piyama rumah sakitnya.

"Ck! Aku ini hanya operasi usus buntu, kenapa kau berlebihan sekali! Lagipula memangnya kau siapa, kenapa harus ikut?!" Donghae bersungut kesal.

Eunhyuk, remaja kurus yang baru beberapa hari dikenalnya itu cemberut.

"Kenapa memangnya?! Kita ini sesama pasien harus saling menyemangati!"

"Modus! Bilang saja kau ingin dekat- dekat denganku! Pasien dirumah sakit ini banyak, kau datangi dan semangati mereka saja sana!" Eunhyuk memukul bahu Donghae keras membuat sang empunya mengaduh.

"Kenapa kau selalu bertindak anarkis, bodoh!"

"Kau menyebalkan! Lihat saja, lain kali aku akan membawa lakban dan menempelkannya dimulutmu, Donghae jelek!" Eunhyuk memeletkan lidahnya kemudian menjewer sebelah telinga Donghae.

"Sakit, bodoh! Aku bisa cepat mati kalau lama- lama berdekatan denganmu"

"Kau menyebalkan! Jelek! Tidak peka!" Eunhyuk berjalan cepat dengan masih menyeret tiang infusnya menuju pintu.

BLAM

Donghae bergidik mendengar suara bantingan pintu yang begitu keras.

"Dia kenapa?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

"Haeee,maafkan aku"

Eunhyuk melangkah pendek- pendek menghampiri Donghae yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjangnya. Mata sipit pemuda kurus itu terlihat sedikit berembun dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Donghae yang tergeletak lemas hanya mendengus kemudian membuang muka.

"Sana pergi" usir Donghae pelan tanpa melihat kearah Eunhyuk yang telah duduk manis dikursi yang biasa ia tempati.

"Donghaeee, jangan maraaah. Pleaseee..." rengek Eunhyuk seperti anak kecil sambil menarik- narik ujung piyama Donghae.

Donghae berdecak lalu menoleh, kemudian berdehem pelan.

"Asal kau jangan berisik!" ucap Donghae ketus. Eunhyuk tersenyum cerah dan menganguk semangat.

Melihat Eunhyuk yang kembali ceria dan semangat membuat Donghae tiba- tiba teringat saat kali pertama ia bertemu dengan Eunhyuk. Hari itu adalah hari pertama Donghae dirawat di rumah sakit. Kedua orang tua Donghae yang sangat sibuk menyebabkan diriya lebih sering dititipkan kepada perawat.

Saat Donghae sedang sendirian duduk diranjang sambil membaca buku, seorang remaja laki- laki bertubuh kurus dengan perban melilit dikepalanya, kira- kira sebaya dengannya, tiba- tiba masuk kedalam ruangannya. Bocah itu- Eunhyuk-terbengong ketika menyadari bahwa ia telah masuk kedalam kamar yang salah. Bukan hanya kamar, bahkan blok ruangan yang salah. Sejak saat itulah setiap hari kamar rawat Donghae selalu didatangi makhluk berisik menyebalkan-menurut Donghae-yang bernama Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk selalu mengoceh banyak hal. Ribut berkali- kali, cekcok berkali- kali, diusir berkali- kali tapi Eunhyuk selalu datang, datang dan datang lagi.

.

.

.

Hari ini Eunhyuk sudah mengitari seluruh bagian kamar rawat Donghae. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan semua sudut rumah sakit ini sudah Eunhyuk sambangi. Eunhyuk bosan. Saat Eunhyuk mengujungi Donghae, remaja berambut brunnete itu selalu sibuk sendiri membaca buku tebal, jelek dan menyebalkan itu dan menghiraukan keberadaannya. Bahkan hanya untuk menyalakan TV saja, Donghae melarangnya.

"Pantas saja kau pakai kacamata, kau selalu membaca buku sambil tiduran" celetuk Eunhyuk.

"Apa perutmu sudah tidak sakit, Hae? Seharusnya kau jangan membaca buku dulu, kau kan baru saja operasi. Apa kepalamu tidak pusing? Lebih baik kau istirahat saja atau mengobrol saja denganku" Eunhyuk terus saja berceloteh walaupun Donghae masih saja tidak menghiraukan ocehannya. Donghae pura- pura sibuk dengan tulisan- tulisan dibuku yang sebenarnya tidak bisa masuk kedalam otaknya sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa konsentrasi kalau makhluk berisik nan menyebalkan ini terus saja mengoceh ini itu.

"Donghaeee, kenapa kau mengacuhkanku" Eunhyuk menarik- narik lagi ujung piyama Donghae tapi Donghae tetap saja acuh hingga Eunhyuk mencubit lengannya.

"Donghae jelek! Muka datar! Aku sedang berbicara denganmu!"

"Aduh! Sakit, bodoh!" Donghae mengaduh sakit untuk perut bekas operasinya karena barusan ia bergerak berlebihan saat kaget dengan cubitan Eunhyuk.

"Ya Tuhan... maafkan aku, Haee" ucap Eunhyuk merasa bersalah.

"Lebih baik kau kembali ke kamarmu" Donghae menghela nafas jengah.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau menemani Donghae! Makanya kau temani aku ngobrol, aku seperti berbicara dengan bukan manusia saja"

"Berisik! Aku pusing mendengar ocehanmu!" sembur Donghae geram.

"Justru itu, kau jangan mengacuhkanku" Eunhyuk justru mencubit kedua pipi Donghae. Dengan kekuatan seadanya, Donghae melepaskan cubitan Eunhyuk di kedua pipinya.

"Kau ini kenapa, hah? Cubit, pukul, cubit, pukul. Aku bisa babak belur jika lama- lama berdekatan denganmu. Jadi lebih baik kau keluar dari sini, aku sama sekali tak membutuhkanmu!"

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" Eunhyuk menekuk bibirnya dengan wajah sendu, hampir menangis.

"Kau membuatku muak!

Air mata Eunhyuk menetes. Tanpa membalas ucapan Donghae, Eunhyuk beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Donghae kembali merubah posisi tidurnya. Kemudian mencoba untuk tidur dengan memejamkan mata. Beberapa saat kemudian Donghae merubah lagi posisinya, mencoba lagi memejamkan mata, terus saja seperti itu. Donghae menatap langit- langit kamar rawatnya. Kamar itu terasa sepi. Harusnya ia suka. Donghae menyukai sunyi dan membenci keramaian. Tapi, beberapa hari belakangan selalu datang makhluk berisik menyebalkan tanpa diundang. Eunhyuk yang selalu berkunjung dan mengoceh seolah telah menjadi kebisaan tersendiri untuk Donghae. Dan remaja 16 tahun itu merasa aneh karena saat ini ia merasa kehilangan makhluk berisik nan menyebalkan itu.

Sudah lima hari berlalu semenjak Donghae membentak Eunhyuk dengan keras. Eunhyuk tidak pernah datang lagi. Ada rasa bersalah tersendiri yang menyelimuti hatinya. Donghae merasa ia telah keterlaluan dan merasa sangat tidak enak untuk itu.

Donghae merindukan adanya Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

Donghae mengikat kuat tali sepatunya, merapikan jaket kulit hitam yang dikenakannya, serta membetulkan posisi kacamata berbingkai hitam dimatanya. Mengacak pelan rambut brunnete-nya sebelum mengambil tas ranselnya yang tergeletak diatas ranjang rawatnya.

"Sudah siap?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang datang dari arah pintu.

Donghae mengangguk pelan lalu mengikuti langkah wanita itu keluar kamar namun langkah Donghae tiba- tiba berhenti.

"Eomma" panggilnya pada wanita paruh baya itu. Eomma Donghae menoleh dan mengernyitkan alisnya seolah bertanya 'kenapa' pada Donghae.

"Eomma duluan saja, aku ada sedikit urusan"

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu sejak Donghae berdiri di depan sebuah kamar yang terletak tepat beberapa kamar dari kamar rawatnya. Donghae sangat yakin jika ini adalah tempatnya. Namun, ia hanya diam mematung di depan pintu.

"Ada yang perlu dibantu?" tanya seorang perawat dari arah belakangnya.

"Ah..itu.., apa pasien kamar ini bernama Eunhyuk?" tanya Donghae kikuk.

"Oh, kau mencari Eunhyuk? Sebelumnya Eunhyuk memang dirawat disini, tapi dua hari yang lalu sudah pulang" terang sang perawat membuat Donghae kecewa.

Donghae berjalan keluar rumah sakit dengan langkah gontai sembari sibuk berfikir. Ia bahkan baru sadar jika dirinya tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Eunhyuk selain namanya. Lalu sekarang kemana Donghae harus mencari Eunhyuk. Hari itu yang Donghae tahu adalah, dirinya tidak akan lagi bertemu dengan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk, makhluk berisik dan menyebalkan yang akan sangat ia rindukan.

.

.

.

Sekolah yang ramai tiap jam iatirahat itu biasa. Hingar bingar terdengar disetiap penjurunya. Koridor dipenuhi siswa yang berkeliaran. Kantin menjadi tempat sasaran utama yang padat penuh pengunjung. Kalau saja sore ini tidak ada latihan basket, Donghae malas pergi kekantin. Disana berisik, dan Donghae tidak suka berisik. Tapi perutnya harus diisi atau nanti ia tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk men- dribble bola.

Saat berjalan mendekat kekantin, langkah Donghae terhenti. Donghae merasa melihat seseorang yang tidak asing. Donghae sibuk berfikir kemudian berbalik arah untuk mencari orang tersebut hanya untuk memastikan jika minus dimatanya belum bertambah. Donghae mencari, mencari dan terus mencari hinnga sepasang mata hazelnya sedikit melebar saat melihat punggung sempit seorang yang ia cari.

"Eunhyuk?" panggil Donghae ragu hingga orang tersebut berbalik kemudian terkaget sendiri.

Tanpa aba- aba, tanpa bicara, Donghae langsung menghambur kearah Eunhyuk dan memeluknya renggang.

"Ini di sekolah, banyak orang yang melihat, kenapa memeluk seenaknya?!"

Begitu sadar dengan tindakan refleksnya itu, Donghae menjadi salah tingkah sendiri dan melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh kurus Eunhyuk.

"Maaf" ucapnya pelan "Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Donghae sedikit bodoh.

"Kau itu idiot atau apa? Apa kau tidak melihat pakaian yang kupakai?" Eunhyuk mencubit kedua pipi Donghae gemas. Donghae melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Eunhyuk memakai seragam yang sama seperti yang ia pakai.

"Kau bersekolah disini?" tanya Donghae masih dengan nada tidak percayanya. Eunhyuk berdecak dan memutar bola matnya malas.

"Aku bahkan satu kelas denganmu, Donghae jelek!" Donghae hanya bisa tercengang. Shock.

"Makanya kau itu jangan hanya sibuk sendiri, jangan hanya peduli pada diri sendiri. Kau tidak tahu 'kan kalau aku duduk tepat dua meja dibelakangmu? Dan kau pasti tidak tahu ' kan kalau aku menyukaimu sejak lama? Ck! Tentu saja tidak tahu, kau bahkan tidak tahu jika kita satu kelas" gerutu Eunhyuk.

"Maaf, Hyuk" Donghae menundukan wajahnya, "Maaf juga untuk kejadian di rumah sakit itu, aku keterlaluan".

"Dasar bodoh! Idiot! Jelek! Introvert! Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakan dan berhenti menyukaimu?! Kenapa aku tidak menyukai orang lain saja?! Bukan makhluk kaku sepertimu! Aku pasti sudah gila" Racau Eunhyuk sembari menendang tulang kering Donghae.

"Yak! Kenapa kau suka sekali melakukan tindakan anarkis, hah?" Donghae meringis menahan sakit di tulang keringnya yang barusan ditendang Eunhyuk. Sang pelaku hanya melengos membuang muka.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang lagi ke kamarku dan kau tidak bilang padaku saat kau keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku kira tidak akan bertemu lagi denganmu. Aku.. aku me- merindukanmu, Hyuk. Arghh... aku pasti sudah gila karena merindukan makhluk berisik dan menyebalkan sepertimu" Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Perlahan Donghae mendekat, memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dan Eunhyuk. Tatapan matanya berubah serius.

"Jangan berhenti menyukaiku, jangan pergi dan meninggalkanku lagi. Jangan menyukai orang lain, kau hanya boleh menyukaiku saja"

"Ke-kenapa?"

"KArena aku menyukaimu, jadi kau jangan berhenti menyukaiku, okay?"

Eunhyuk terperanjat kaget, jantungnya berdegup kencang tak karuan. Pipi putih pucatnya merona hebat. Membuat Donghae tersenyum kemudian mencolek- colek pipi merah itu jahil.

"Waaah..pipimu merah sekali, Hyuk" bukannya membalas atau melawan, wajah Eunhyuk justru semakin merona saja

"Aku baru tahu, ternyata seorang Eunhyuk yang cerewet, berisik dan hobby bertindak anarkis bisa merona juga-" Donghae terkekeh.

"-Kalau pipi merah ini kucium, bisa lebih merah lagi tidak ya?" celetuk Donghae membuat Eunhyuk melotot kaget.

"HAhahaa...menyenangkan sekali menggodamu, Hyuk...hahahaa" Donghae terbahak sambil mengacak pucuk kepala Eunhyuk membuat Si empunya merengut dan dengan berani Eunhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Donghae. Kemudian mengecup bibir yang masih mengeluarkan tawa itu dengan kilat dan langsung berlari menjauh meninggalkan Donghae yang melongo kaku karena kaget. Dan sekarang pipi Donghaelah yang merona.

"A-agresif sekali" cicit Donghae sembari memegangi bibirnya yang baru saja diserang Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Betewe, ini DochiDochi ganti penname lhoooooooooo...#gaadayangnanya

.

.

._DeSTORIA_


End file.
